Breathe Easy
by ms-dynamite
Summary: Short and Sweet fic about Galadriel and Celeborn


Breathe Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Galadriel or Celeborn or anything else lord of the rings related. They belonged to the great mind of J.R.R.Tolkien. I also do not own the lyrics to the song 'breathe easy' that belongs to Keisha, Mutya and Heidi a.k.a the Sugababes. Who in turn belong to Universal-Island and Metamorphosis Management. In other words I own nothing except the Sugababes album, 'Angels With Dirty Faces.' I swear on the cross of St.George that no infringement of legal rights etc was intended. So don't sue, mainly because I'm just a college student with £25 in the bank if I'm lucky. The last thing I need is to be in the centre of a legal battle.

Authors note: This is just a sweet and pointless little songfic about Galadriel and Celeborn. I was listening to the Sugababes album and this song sounded perfect for them. It is set just after the first defeat of Sauron by Isildur. Waaaay, waaay before Frodo and co. The song words are in _italic_.

Breathe Easy

By: ms_dynamite

ms_dynamite@hellokitty.com

It was late and no sound could be heard through Lothlórien. Except the occasional rustling of the wind through the leaves of the Golden Wood. Galadriel sat on her bed, the moonlight drifting in through the branches of the trees. She was watching her husband, Celeborn, as he slept. His flaxen hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, giving him an otherworldly look. She smiled slightly to herself as she watched him, the gentle movement of his chest as he breathed was the only sign of life.

__

I don't know how many times we've walked the streets

Talkin' for ages about the people we're gonna be

We've been waiting for a change

But I don't mind if it don't change baby

Though it might seem crazy

But I'm happy with you this way

A gentle spring breeze blew in, rustling the leaves and playing with his hair. Smiling, Galadriel reached across and softly brushed a stray thread of shimmering hair off his flawless face.

__

Don't you know that you're a part of my heart

And these emotions that I got from the start

Are still with me babe

And I'm tripping up over my words to say

No one ever told me love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy

This time we should be givin' in

No one ever told me love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy

Galadriel moved further up the bed, not taking her eyes off of him. She leant on one elbow and gently ran her fingers over one side of his face. Breathing in sharply as Celeborn stirred slightly, studying his open eyes Galadriel comprehended that he was still sleeping. She did not wish to wake him, not yet.

__

We talk about the places that we intend to be

But if we were there would you be you

And baby would I be me

I don't wanna be somewhere and realise this feeling's gone

I'm lost in these tenses

Confusing my senses

Tomorrow is taking too long

Removing her hand from his face, Galadriel gently took some of his silken hair and twirled in around her fingers. She tore her eyes away from his face and smoothly began to plait the sleek strands. Whilst unaware that her husband had begun to wake.

__

Don't you know that you're a part of my heart

And these emotions that I got from the start

Are still with me babe

And I'm tripping up over my words to say

No one ever told be love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy

This time we should be givin' in

No one ever told me love could be so sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy

Celeborn awoke to find his wife playing with his hair. A slight smile plays across his features as he realises she thinks he sleeps still. 

"Galadriel" he said softly. Galadriel visibly jumped, and Celeborn chuckled, "Was the Lady Galadriel, caught off her guard?" he softly teased. Galadriel blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. 

"Nay my lord. I knew you had woken."

Celeborn raised one eyebrow sceptically. "Aye, and I am a dwarf."

__

If I was a little wiser maybe

I wouldn't leave this road 'cos I've been

Out of this moment too long

I gotta find my way home

"Oh hush up." Galadriel told him. It was the closest she could come to admitting he was right. 

"Make me," came the reply.

Now it was Galadriel's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Was that a challenge?"

Celeborn smiled, "Might have been."

A sly smiled appeared on Galadriel's face. "Challenge accepted." And she leant forward and pressed her lips against his.

__

No one ever told me love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy

This time we should be givin' in

No one ever told me love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin'easy

No one ever told me love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy

This time we should be givin' in

No one ever told me love could be this sweet

Breathin' easy, breathin' easy.

The End.

Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Let me know! I'm new to this so constructive flames are welcome, it's the only way I'll learn, no pointless bonfires please, cuz I, like everyone else will just ignore them J 


End file.
